


In the Morning Silence

by meldve



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cowgirl Position, Domestic, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Kisses, Vaginal Fingering, i just typed in morning and thanks AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Kinktober Day 29: Sleepy Sex | You breathe deeply, in and out, familiarising yourself with his scent as if you haven’t already.





	In the Morning Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my last work for Kinktober 2018. I was lucky enough to write four pieces with characters whom I adore across three fandoms. This is probably the tamest of the works I have posted for this event but I still had a great time writing it. That being said, this will probably be my last work for 2018 (for now - who knows what will happen). Please enjoy my take on Rin. See you in 2019.

At exactly 6:18am, on a Wednesday morning, Rin Matsuoka awakes before his alarm, grumbling and tossing over, his eyes straining against the soft light coming through the beige window. He huffs and turns over to his side, facing the centre of the bed, attempting to let the sleep lull him back immediately into slumber.

He reaches around for his phone, usually stored above the bed head. A few knocks and thumps from the wooden frame, plus the noises from his phone, he successfully silences his alarm for 7am. 

With a slap, he places the phone back on the headboard, jolting you awake from your slumber accidentally. “Hmmmmm? R… in?” You let out, in the softest voice imaginable to his ears. He forces his eyes open to peer over at you. 

You’ve placed your arm under the pillow, laying your head on top for support. There’s a little drool sliding from the side of your mouth, that you reach up to wipe away with the back of your hand. Rin sighs, deeply, contently, running his hand through his maroon locks. His eyes trail down, noticing the thin garment you use to sleep in - silken, white, a stringy-strapped sort of camisole nightgown, perfect for Sydney weather when the heat unexpectedly drops during most mornings. He can see the outline of your cleavage, tempting him in the early hours of the morning, seductively rising and falling with every breath you take. 

“Shhh,” he hushes, scooting over to drape his arm over your waist, pulling you closer. You nuzzle your face into his chest, feeling the soft cotton as it grazes over your nose, your cheeks, your mouth. You breathe deeply, in and out, familiarising yourself with his scent as if you haven’t already. 

He leaves small kisses, on your forehead, your temples, anywhere that’s not covered by this shirt. 

Your brows knot when his body pushes closer to yours. Your left hand, curiously, reaches his right pec, slowly smoothing down the length of his body, down his abs, all the way until you feel the buldge that had been poking you. 

Rin chuckles, but because he’s so sleepy it’s more like a light breath, swirling in the air along with the streams of morning light and specks of dust that fly around the room. “… ‘m sorry. I can’t help it.” He slurs, his chin resting atop of your head. You can feel the rumble when he speaks against your ear.

You lovingly palm him, slightly incoherent, dizzy from the broken slumber. He sighs deeper and holds you tightly. 

With one hand, you pull down on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, too tired to say that you demand to have them taken off, but not so tired that you can’t yank them repeatedly. He gets the message and helps you, sliding them fully down his thighs, and off of his feet. You smile into his chest and take his cock in your hand.

You move slowly, with much less gusto as you two would usually do. Rin and yourself were very active lovers - him being a competitive swimmer meant that he had stamina to last for days. But it was moments like this, tender, in the light of day, under the morning sun, that would always make you happier than any round trip across the world. 

When you pick up speed, tightening your grip around the shaft, you notice Rin’s breath become shallower, faster. Without your eyes open, you don’t need to see to know how he’s feeling. Rin thinks the same, his eyes still shut, holding onto you tightly still. 

It’s quiet - the only rustling to be heard are the sheets laid atop of the both of you, moving with every pump of your arm. 

He unclasps his hands, taking them away from your shoulders, taking away the warmth that he brought with his own heat. His hands delve back into the darkness, underneath the sheets, and find your thighs. 

You release his dick and turn around, so your ass hovers slightly on his erection. 

His huge hand caresses your skin, moving down and up, with every motion he hikes your nightgown higher and higher, until he reaches your stomach. He leaves a hot trail, from your stomach, up to your breasts. He slips his other arm under your waist, allowing easier access to pinch and tweak your nipples. “Mmmm,” you let out a sleepy sigh. He brings his face closer and nuzzles his cheeks in the crook of your neck, leaving light kisses along the curve when he’s not breathing in. 

His hands are everywhere, they’re touching your breasts in circular motions, tapping at the nipples, squeezing and fondling. 

He uses one hand to glide down, down your stomach, down your public bone and uses one finger to lightly tap the top of your slit. 

“You’re really wet,” his voice is low, and very quiet. “Spread wider.”

You lift your right leg, placing it on top of his hips behind you to provide wider access. He swirls his fingers along your clit, moving in circular motions, occasionally dipping down to gather more cum, and bringing it back up to continue his ministrations. 

You’re both breathing heavily, enjoying the softness of the sheets as it envelopes both of your bodies, revelling in the comfort of your pillows and duvet. 

“Can you… Put it in me, please?” You whimper, your hands latching onto the wrist that’s lovingly touching your pussy.

He grumbles something incoherent, you barely catch it, and you don’t care enough to make him repeat it. He sinks lower into the sheets, gripping his cock, pumping it a few times before dragging it along the underside of your slit. 

Your leg is still wrapped behind yourself, over his hips, his other hand gripping onto your stomach for leverage. He taps his dick at the entrance once, twice, and then pushes in very slowly.

You feel the stretch with each centimetre he pushes in, your pussy widening to accommodate his girth and veins.  You both let out gasps, completely lost in the ecstasy of it all, until you are both brought back down to Earth with each slap of his hip to yours. 

He starts slowly, rolling his hips into the depths of your pussy, providing you with a tender fucking that’s only suitable for mornings like these. He picks up the pace shortly after, his hands becoming desperate, grabby, latching onto your skin like a vice, keeping you in place while he slams into you. You feel your breasts moving up and down with ever ricochet of his hips, your hands clutching onto the sheets around you.

He pulls out and your pout subconsciously, feeling empty from the sudden void that has been left in your pussy. You bring your leg back to your side and roll over, sloppily placing your hands on his chest and leaning down to kiss him. They’re short, staccato kisses, never enough time to place in a tongue, or get too deep into a make out session. 

“Can you … ride me?” He asks, pumping his dick up and down, the noises positively lewd from your cum that has covered his dick. 

You finally open your eyes and find his still closed. His face is absolutely stress free, free from crinkles or stress lines, free from any worries that may have plagued his Wednesday morning. 

You climb on top, pushing the sheets down to the tops of his thighs, lifting your dress up in the process, a leg on either side of his swimmer’s body. He’s still pumping, lining up his dick to find your skin. You lean forward, palms flat on the bed, and lower yourself down onto his dick. More lewd sounds encompass the room, your pussy absolutely slick from your morning activities. 

Your body gyrates against his, both still incoherent to set a regular pace. You circle your hips, moving up and down at whatever speed you can manage. The tightness in your chest travelling down to your core, tightening your walls with each slap of your thighs. 

Rin’s gasping for air now, his hands have taken a mind of their own. At first they were in his hair, tugging at the maroon strands to distract himself from cumming too quickly. Then they were on your hips, helping you lift and bottom with each and every ride. 

His chest is rising and falling, the feeling encompassing every fibre of his being. His cheeks are slowly turning red, his chest is flushed, and his eyes, no longer closed, are half-lidded and in a daze.

You lift one of your hands, place it on his steaming chest. “Cum, Rin.” You gasp out, breathlessly in a daze of your own. You move faster, harder, placing your spare hand on your clit to bring you closer to the edge along with him.

You’re both doing whatever it takes to push his cock in deeper, faster, at lightning speeds that allow your bodies to move. He slams harder, you rock faster, you’re both seeing visions of white, lulling your heads in absolute bliss.

You throw your head back and gasp out, moving slower now, shivering from the orgasm, unable to control your hips. His arms are still latched onto your hips, leaving red marks for sure from how intense he’s holding on, keeping you on top as he cums in you. 

You both halt eventually, your chests heaving from the excitement, the orgasms, the increased heart rates.

He opens his eyes, to find yours closed, clutching the hem of your skirt, attempting to stabilise yourself back into your surroundings. He stares at your chest, watching it rise and fall.

Rin swears he could faint from the feeling of being inside you. Warm, cosy. Like you were made for him, only him. 

It’s absolutely perfect for this Wednesday morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


End file.
